Los celos son una cosa engañosa
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Creyeron que nadie podía ser más celoso que el Dios del Caos. Pensaron mal. O cinco veces que Loki estuvo celoso por nada y una vez que Tony lo estuvo. Frostiron.


Ellos pensaron que nadie podía ser más celoso que el Dios del Caos.

**1.**

El día que la pobre Pepper pensó que era una buena idea despedirse de Tony con un beso en la mejilla, fue el día que todos se enteraron que Loki no compartía (no que Pepper haya estado intentado robarle algo). Tony tuvo que calmar a su amante con sucios susurros y muchas promesas de sexo duro solo para lograr que bajar a Pepper del techo, de donde la pelirroja estaba colgando boca abajo con una mordaza en la boca. Clint había vocalizado "Loco" pero una mirada sucia de Loki lo hizo reconsiderar de decir algo.

**2.**

La segunda vez que pasó, había sido una cosa completamente inocente. Tony y Bruce habían estado trabajando en un proyecto así que habían estado en encierro en el laboratorio, tratando de terminarlo para así poder descansar en paz. Cuando el proyecto probó ser exitoso, ellos habían estado realmente felices, Tony había sonreido y abrazado a Bruce.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Bruce había sonreído pero luego había palidecido y cuando Tony se giró, pudo ver que Loki estaba detrás de ellos.

-Suelta a mi amante ahora mismo, bestia-Bruce soltó a Tony como si estuviera en llamas. Loki se acercó hasta que estuvo justo frente a la cara de Bruce-Espero no ver nada cómo esto de nuevo. Por tu propio bien, Barnes ¿nos entendemos?-Bruce asintió y Tony rodó los ojos, tomando la mano de Loki y sacándole del laboratorio.

-A veces puedes ser muy raro, cariño-dijo Tony mientras se iban.

**3.**

La tercera vez había sido culpa de Clint. Tenía deseos suicidas o algo.

-Hey, Tony-llamó el hombre.

-¿Sí?-respondió Tony, distraído con una película.

-Me gusta tu cabello-Tony se giró hacia él, una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, es un lindo cabello-dijo de nuevo, mirando a Loki y sonriendo ligeramente de costado-¿Quieres tomar un trago conmigo?

-Eh...

Al segundo siguiente, Clint estaba gritando por Natasha para que lo ayudara. Loki había colgado a Clint de la ventana, justo fuera de agarre para que no pudiera salirse de ahí por sí mismo. Natasha había rodado los ojos hacia él y lo dejó ahí por dos horas antes de ayudarlo.

**4.**

La siguiente vez, ellos pensaron que fue mala suerte. Mala suerte para la pobre chica que creyó que podía coquetear con Tony y salir ilesa de eso.

Loki le había dicho toda su vida en un susurro bajo y la chica estaba llorando cuando se fue.

Ellos estaban enojados pero Tony estaba bastante feliz, besando profundamente a su amante.

**5.**

La quinta vez fue algo muy tonto. Los Avengers habían sido llamados a SHIELD porque había detectado un nuevo portal y ellos no sabían si era de aliado o enemigo. Habían estado en la sala de conferencias cuando un chico entró, trayendo el café que Tony había ordenado. Loki había entrecerrado los ojos y con un giro de su muñeca, hizo que el chico se cayera de cara, aplastando la taza contra el suelo y quemándose la mano en el proceso. Los Avengers miraron fijamente a Loki pero este estaba inmutable.

-¡Demonios, mi café no!-se quejó Tony y Loki apareció una taza de café solo para él mientras los demás rodaban los ojos.

**+1**

-No veo nada por aquí-dijo Tony, mirando el lugar dónde el portal había sido detectado.

-Quién sea que haya estado aquí, ya se marchó. No siento su energía-dijo Loki, tocando el suelo.

-Apuesto a que tú sabes sobre eso-ellos giraron y vieron a un sonriente Agente Ward observándolos.

-Grant-sonrió Loki, saludando a su ex amante.

-Es genial verte, Loki.

-Tú tambié...-Loki fue interrumpido cuando Tony lo agarró del cuello y besó la vida fuera de él, justo en la vista de todos (especialmente de cierto agente). Cuando se separaron, Loki estaba sin aliento y Tony se giró hacia él usando una sonrisa desagradable.

-Él es mío. Si tú vuelves siquiera a mirarlo a mirarlo, **te mataré-**los Avengers lo miraron fijamente en shock mientras que Tony cogía a Loki por la cintura y lo sacaba de allí.

Era definitivamente el uno como el otro. Incluso si ellos no lo sabían.

* * *

Hoy comienza el mes del Frostiron así que estaré varios drabbles en inglés, no sé si podré traducirlos todos pero lo intentaré! Saludos!


End file.
